The present invention relates in general to fermentation of materials, and, more particularly, to fermentation of organic materials.
Reduction of organic materials to sludge and the like has been successfully carried out in many countries, and such reduction is now being successfully carried out in countries such as India.
However, efficient anaerobic fermentation requires that the anaerobic process be carried out at between 30.degree. C. and 40.degree. C., and the organic material be of relatively low molecular weight.
Thus, if anaerobic fermentation is to be efficiently carried out on farms, or the like, there is need for warming the structure used if the farms, or the like, are located in cold regions, such as in the northern areas of the United States.
Furthermore, present fermentation methods require long periods of time in both the aerobic and anaerobic modes. Accordingly, there is need for a device and process which decreases the amount of time required to ferment material in both aerobic and anaerobic modes.